Big Brother 11
Big Brother 11 is the eleventh season of Big Brother UK CBB. It began on the 5th November 2017 and finished on the 3rd December 2017. With Jo winning the 100 ROBUX prize fund, Rohzdestvenskij was the BB11 runner up. 14 housemates entered at launch, which was the least amount of housemates entering for any season. There was also Big Brother 11 Wildcards who joined them on Day 7. On Day 14, the public had voted for the two wildcards they wanted to stay. Jason was also a wildcard and was voted by the public to enter on Day 7 instead of Day 14. Launch Night was the most controversial episode ever as the housemates were arguing and fighting throughout the day. This was the first ever series to have no ejections, this was also the first ever series to have 24/7 feeds on twitter and eviction videos on YouTube. This series will be followed by Celebrity Big Brother 2. It was announced that there would be 28 days and would last a week. It was also announced that Big Brother 12 would launch in January with some format changes. Bazz was the first ever housemate since Big Brother 7 to re-enter the house, he was shortly evicted in a task twist where housemates had to gain their place into the house to be finalists. Eye Design The eye design was going as the original 'image of big brother' with the classic surveillance and the cameras so that we all would remember that big brother is watching you in the house. House Design The house design was the most favorite house ever as it had a futuristic and modern theme whilst the garden had a heavenly theme with all white walls and golden balconies with plants. Twists & Tasks On Day 1, 5 Wildcards entered the house and through their week of proving themselves to the public that they should vote them to be full housemates. On Day 7, Jason won the vote and entered the house On Day 14, There was no eviction as Topaz and Stacey joined Jason (getting the top 3 results). On Day 35, '''Nadya and Emilija joined the house,They both had the power to nominate two housemates for eviction, they chose Kyle and Topaz. '''On Day 42, Bazz re-entered the house. Day 52, Housemates face the 'Quiz Show' Task where the housemates had to answer questions and the first housemate to say the right answer left the room being safe, the remaining 2 who were Le Roy & Bazz had their fete in the safe housemates hands and they chose Bazz to leave. On Day 61, Housemates were in teams of Purple and Pink. The teams had to fight eachother to reach places in the finals. Jay,Jo,Le Roy and Cassi lost the challenge and were forced to evict one team member, they chose Jay. Contoversy & Scandals During Big Brother 11 there was a lot of controversy as Bazz was 1st evicted and caused a 'fix' row, there was also a lot of controversy as Victoria & Veronica walked after being the second favorite to win (Bazz being first) The twins said they left after being racially abused by Pizza and Kyle, they denied this. On Day 1, Riley was being bullied by other housemates and was told by big brother to stay in the safe house and big brother could deal with this, there was still no proof of this on chat logs so the scandal was dropped. Housemates Housemate Pictures Category:Big Brother 10-